Artanian Federal Democrats
| Seats2 Title = Seats in national legislatures | Seats2 = | Website = www.artfeddem.org.ar | politics = Artanian Union politics | political parties = Artanian Union parties | elections = Artanian Union elections | }} The Artanian Federal Democrats (Dundorfian: Artanische Föderal Demokraten) is a center-right Artanian political party which was originally formed in Kirlawa in 2342 by John Tyson. The party's current platform is based in the center-right and conservatism and is by-far the most popular party in the Artanian Union with the most membership out of other Artanian political parties. At the creation of the party it sought to create a federal pan-Artanian state, when the Democratic Party of Dorvik brought forward the idea of an Artanian Union the AFD was immediately supportive, seeing this as their opportunity to create a pan-Artanian federation. The AFD provided much of the funding for the foundation of the union and was responsible for partial funding of the Artanian Union Building in Schrudehofen, however at the first Council of Artanian Representatives the AFD found no both the initial founding members of Dorvik and the Imperial Commonwealth to be un-welcoming their idea of a pan-Artanian federation. Upon his election as Federal President Veselin Borislavov changed the ideology of the party to a center-right political party with Artanian integration at heart. History WIP Ideology The Artanian Federal Democrats first developed as a pan-Artanian party dedicated to the creation of a pan-Artanian state, however the creation of the Artanian Union and subsequent opposition to the creation of a pan-Artanian state forced the AFD to undergo an ideological change, eventually in 3457 the Artanian Federal Democrats and Federal President Veselin Borislavov announced that the Artanian Federal Democrats would become a center-right aligned political party dedicated to furthering Artanian integration however ensuring sovereignty of the individual nations. The Artanian Federal Democrats are the oldest and most venerated political party in the pan-Artanian sphere, their foundation in 2342 by John Tyson was hailed as the beginning of regional integration but the party eventually faltered and failed. Despite the change in ideology, the Pan-Artanian faction in the AFD remains both powerful and influential. Organization The Artanian Federal Democrats are led by an elected president who makes up the executive council, the general council meets once every five years to set the party platform and elect the executive council. Regional branches Kirlawan branch In Kirlawa, the Artanian Federal Democrats has no national representation but have several influential provincial positions throughout Kirlawa. The party was formed in 2343 by John Tyson who was the first President of the party. It was John Tyson who begun spreading the first ideas of a pan-Artanian state and eventually the Dorvish branch of the party was formed along with several others. Dorvish branch In Dorvik, the Artanian Federal Democrats is one of the largest "minor" political parties in Dorvik. They have a headquarters in Haldor and have a strong supporter base throughout Dorvik. The Dorvish branch of the party has been very prominent in the funding and continuing foundation of the Union and is considered to be the leading branch of the party, with many leaders of the Union coming from the Dorvish branch. Membership Category:Political parties in Kirlawa Category:Political parties in Dorvik Category:Supranational political parties Category:Artanian Union